Crayfish is a popular food that is very nutritious and has medicinal value. With the improvement of people's material living standards, the demand for crayfish is increasing. Washing crayfish is an important part. Washing crayfish manually takes time and labor. If the crayfish is unclean, the microbial index exceeds the standard, which will cause many consumers to stay away from crayfish.